Destiny
by ThatBitchIrene
Summary: Blaine centric story revolving around his childhood. Eventually this may turn into a Klaine story if it is as well received as I'm hoping it will be.
1. Prologue: Destined to be an Anderson

**Hello everyone! Oh I just had so much fun writing that last fic (Dreams Come True) and at some point I got the idea for this one. This is a VERY BLAINE CENTRIC story. As of right now, you will notice this takes place WAY before Kurt (way, way WAY before)...BUT, if it gets as well received as I'm hoping it does, I'm hoping to include Kurt further in the story. Without further ado, here is the prologue of Destiny.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**

* * *

**

_Michael Blaine Anderson was born on February 5th, 1992 at 8:15am weighing 7lbs. 11oz. with a length of 19in. to parents Michael Anderson Sr. and Samantha Anderson. Mother, father, and baby are all doing fine!_

* * *

Michael Sr. opened the car door for his wife who was cradling their newborn son. He was a tall man, with dark brown curly hair and deep brown eyes that were flecked with green, one of the many things Samantha loved about him. He was young, in his thirties and in his prime. He had a pronounced jawline and strong chiseled features and looked as though he worked out every morning. Samantha on the other hand was delicate. She had long, honey-blonde colored hair and blue green eyes. She had a small frame and was incredibly short in comparison to her husband who towered over her by at least a foot and a half. Her pink lips were almost always curled into a smile, which Michael found absolutely irresistible.

Samantha wrapped baby Michael in her arms on the car ride home. He had cried at the hospital but otherwise he was a relatively quiet baby. She prayed that he would remain that way once he was in his new home, especially after the tantrums the Anderson's now three year old son, Matthew would throw. She hummed gently into Michael's ear, as the baby with the dark brown, curly hair drifted off to sleep. "He truly is beautiful," she said softly.

Michael Sr. hummed in response, glancing at his wife and newborn son. "He's gonna be a little guy, though," he pondered, "well, all except for..."

"Michael!" she cut him off, laughing.

"What? Just pointing out the obvious. I'm thinking he's going to be a stocky football player when he gets older."

"Yes, and Matthew is going to play basketball." She rolled her eyes.

Michael stopped the black BMW at a red light. "Are you happy?"

"Thrilled!" She looked down at the baby, brushing her fingers against his soft skin.

"You wanted a girl, though. I know you did."

"It would have been nice," she let her voice trail off as she stared at her beautiful baby boy.

"Yeah, I would have liked to have a little princess." They pulled into the driveway of a great house with a stone facade and white trim. A white picket fence outlined the entire property which was blanketed with a fresh layer of snow, and a large oak tree which supported a tire swing that Michael Sr. had installed for little Matthew.

Mr. Anderson parked the car and turned off the engine, running to open the passenger side door for his wife. She stood up with a little help from her husband as they headed inside their home. They opened the door and were greeted by Michael's mother who had agreed to stay home and watch over Matthew.

"There's my grandson! Oh he's precious" Mrs. Anderson carefully took the baby out of Samantha's arms. "Oh he is absolutely beautiful." She grazed his cheek with her finger. "He looks like you, Michael. I feel like I'm holding you all over again. Except he's much smaller."

Michael smiled. "Where's Matthew, mom?"

"He's upstairs napping." Mrs. Anderson was in her late fifties. She had short blonde hair that she likely dyed to cover up her grays. She herself was short and had a medium build but otherwise she had a very youthful appearance to her, most likely due to the numerous surgeries and botox procedures she had done annually ever since she turned fifty.

Michael Sr. climbed the stairs leaving his mom and wife downstairs to chat about the newborn. Matthew's door was open a crack and he could hear the little boy's nose whistling as he slept. Right now Matthew was fighting a cold. His mouth was dropped open a bit and there was drool on his pillow. His father knelt down next to him and brushed back his curly golden locks, the same color as his mother's but the texture of his father's.

The boy woke, bleary-eyed and squinting as his father continued to run his fingers through his hair. "Hey buddy," he said as the child became more aware of his surroundings. "Wanna come downstairs and meet your new brother?"

The boy nodded, his head still on the pillow as his father stood, stooping to pick him out of his new big boy bed. He was still tired so he rested his head on his father's shoulder, the vibrations of his footsteps on the stairs nearly putting him back to sleep but the prospect of meeting his new sibling kept him awake.

"Here he is! Hi sweetheart," Grandma Anderson said from the couch as his father placed him on the ground in the family room.

"Matthew, this is your new brother Michael." Samantha took her son's tiny hand and led him over to his grandmother who was still cradling the baby.

Matthew cautiously approached the sleeping baby, carefully studying his features. His eyes were tightly shut and his pink lips were pursed just slightly. His face was plump and his fingers were tiny little rosy twigs. Matthew curiously placed a finger into the baby's hand, who subconsciously squeezed at it when he felt a presence. It startled little Matthew but he let a faint smile creep on his face. Gently, he leaned in and placed a small kiss on his brother's forehead.

"Isn't that precious?" His grandmother asked with a grin, looking up at his father. The baby woke at the touch as everyone held their breath, expecting him to scream but instead the baby simply caught his brother's eyes and smiled.

"Well, would you look at that?" Michael Sr. stared in amazement as the newborn smiled for the first time at his older brother. "I think he likes you, Matty."

"Do you want to hold him?" his mother asked warmly. The boy stood rooted to the spot. He was afraid to have something so delicate placed in his care even for a moment. "It's okay. Sit next to nanny on the couch." He obeyed, taking a spot inches from his grandmother on her right side. "Hold your arms out like this." His mother had both her arms out in front of her, palms facing up. Again he obeyed as his grandmother passed the newborn to him.

"Now make sure you support his head," his grandmother instructed. He took his left hand and made sure it cradled his little brother's delicate skull.

The baby cooed from the exchange but quickly began to doze off again.

"You are going to be such a good big brother, I can tell!" his grandmother said as the baby smiled happily in his brother's arms.

* * *

**So what did everyone think? You will notice that the name Blaine is only mentioned once. The rest of the chapter (and some of the story later on,) the boy is referred to as Michael, named for his father. This is important later on. I hope nobody got confused :)**

**Reviews=love :)**


	2. Destined to Make a Friend

***Grumble grumble grumble* Halfway through writing this chapter my laptop SHUT OFF...I've had my Mac for over 4 years and that has NEVER happened! Needless to say I was VERY angry. I think I was able to preserve just about everything I had originally written (because naturally nothing had been saved) **

**Thank you to those of you who have already read and reviewed! For those of you who read DCT, you know that I've been preparing for a move to FL...for those of you who are reading one of my stories for the first time well..you're finding out now ;) Anyway, I leave tomorrow morning and I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to update again. Hopefully soon! Love to you all! **

**Remember, Michael=Blaine :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Not one bit!**

**

* * *

**

It was spring, 1998. The giant oak in the front yard was spotted with lime green leaves as it prepared itself for the new season while the tire swing floated gently as a breeze swept its way onto the property. Michael was now six, Matthew nine. It was a Saturday morning and Samantha was busy preparing breakfast for the two boys. She had aged, her dark blonde hair mixed with a few strands of gray most likely from the stress of raising two high-strung boys but she was still youthful nonetheless.

A moving van pulled up to the empty house next door. "Mike! The new neighbors are here!" she called as she caught sight of the white truck out the kitchen window.

Mike entered the kitchen from the back stairway, giving his wife a peck on the cheek as she scrubbed at some dishes. He had aged as well, gaining a little bit of weight but still active looking. He still looked particularly handsome though as he had not shaved this morning. Samantha liked the rough look. "You gonna go say hi?"

"In a little while." She scrubbed at a particularly unremarkable plate. It was one of her odd nuances. Even though the Andersons owned a top-of-the-line dishwasher, she always had to pre-wash the dishes.

He squeezed her waist as he made his way to the front door.

"Boys?" he called into the dining room.

"Yeah dad?" Matthew responded after swallowing a rather large bite of pancakes. His mop of blonde curly hair fell across his eyes as he ate. Michael took a swig of his milk. His brown-green eyes flashing to the entryway where his father called from.

"You wanna come with me to say hello?" He glanced out the window as he saw the top of a head bob past the row of hedges that separated the Anderson's driveway from the neighbor's yard. "Looks like there's a kid your age."

The two boys looked at each other and then swiftly dropped their forks, sprinting to the front door. While the boys enjoyed each other's company, they hated not having any other kids on their block to play with. The only real interaction they got was with kids at school and while they had made their share of friends, there was never any real attempt to hang out with any of them outside of school. They sped past their father and out the door, nearly toppling him as he dodged their bodies.

"Boys, wait!" He called after them as he grabbed a light jacket off of the coat rack. The boys were already up the porch steps and ringing the doorbell frantically, pushing each other out of the way as they took turns pressing the button to a very annoying degree. "Alright, enough!" Mr. Anderson had separated the two of them on either side of himself and swatted at Matthew's arm as he made a movement to press the doorbell again.

A man came to the front door. He was very tall and tan and had short brown hair and a dazzling white smile as he greeted the trio through the storm door. "Hi there!"

"Hi. Sorry about the doorbell thing. My boys were very enthusiastic when they heard me say I saw a kid that might be their age. I'm Mike Anderson. I live next door." He pointed to the stone house to their left.

"Please! Come on in!" The man welcomed the threesome into his home as he held the storm door open wider, shaking Mike's hand as he passed. "I'm Liam Wesley. I'm so glad I'm finally meeting some neighbors!"

There was something off-putting about Liam, Mike thought. Too energetic? Nice? Happy? He shook it off.

"Take a seat, make yourselves comfortable!" he gesticulated to a couch. "Genny!"

Mike straightened up, expecting to meet Liam's wife but instead a little girl about Michael's age entered the room.

Mike slouched again, Matthew grimaced. "A _girl?_" Little Michael however, sat silent as he stared at the girl in front of him, smiling faintly.

She was tiny, pale, and her cheeks were speckled with over four dozen freckles. She had long auburn hair and light brown, almost caramel colored eyes. She hid behind Liam's legs. "Go ahead sweetie, say hi." He led her in front of him, giving her an encouraging pat on the behind. Instead she stood frozen, looking at the trio of boys. "Boys this is my daughter, Genevieve."

Nobody moved. Mike shook his head as he leaned forward, holding out a hand to the little girl. "Hi Genevieve. My name is Mike and these are my sons Matthew," he nodded to the older boy sitting to his left, who had his arms crossed, "and Michael," and then to the younger boy at his right who still sat basically emotionless.

She wrapped her tiny fingers around the tips of Mike's, burying her face into her chest, hardly making eye contact as she lightly shook his hand.

"Go ahead boys, say hello."

"Dad, she's a _girl._" Matthew said indignantly.

"Good observation, son. Say hello." He was getting annoyed.

"I can't play with a _girl,_ dad. They're stupid." He got up from the couch and headed for the front door. Genevieve cowered back behind her father's legs.

"Matthew Jeffery Anderson!" He stood up, glowering at the boy. "You march yourself right back over to the house and into your room."

"_Good_." He retorted, storming out. The atmosphere in the room got slightly awkward.

"I am so sorry about him. I can honestly say I've never seen him behave like that before."

"It's ok. I understand, he's a boy. It's what boys do." Liam looked down at Michael. "But _you_ stayed." He knelt down to be at eye level with the boy. "Genny, why don't you take little Michael here to your room and show him your toys?"

Michael's lush eyelashes fluttered twice at the suggestion. The girl turned on her heel and ran into the foyer, disappearing up the stairs. Confused, and frightened he might lose track of her, Michael quickly followed suit.

"She's adorable." Mike complimented.

"Thanks. You're son's not so bad himself. Both of them, though I think Michael's going to be a little ladykiller." he smiled.

"So where's your wife? I'd like to meet her." Mike glanced around the home, searching for movement in the kitchen.

Liam froze for a minute. "Oh...um," he struggled to get any words out.

"Shopping, huh?" He clicked his tongue, "women...you're not here one day and already they need to go out to buy shit."

Liam rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. The room was getting slightly uncomfortable. "Actually, I don't have a wife."

"Oh!" Mike looked uncomfortably around the room. "Well, good for you raising a little girl by yourself!"

Liam was getting flustered. Mike just wasn't getting the hint. "No, Mike. I mean, I don't have a wife, I have a life partner. I-I'm gay."

If it was at all possible, things became even more awkward in the worst kind of way. Mike clearly had become uncomfortable. The gay lifestyle was _not_ something he condoned. Yet he would seem like a hypocrite after he had just sent Matthew home for refusing to play with a girl. Wasn't this technically the same sort of thing? "I see." Mike was finally able to say, swallowing to try and create some type of moisture that had suddenly escaped from his throat. "Well um...who am I to judge?" What was he saying? He wanted _out_ of this house. Maybe saying that was helping. "Well, um. I've got some chores that I need to take care of." He began to back out the door. "It was nice meeting you." He fumbled on the door handle, pushing his way out the door and trying ever-so-casually to retreat to the safety of his own home. Forgetting that his youngest son was still upstairs.

Meanwhile up in Genevieve's room, she was pulling dolls out of boxes that had yet to be unpacked. She handed a doll to Michael. "That's Ken." she said in a small voice. "And this is Barbie. And they are madly in love."

Michael held the plastic man in his hand, unsure of what to do with it. Ken was only wearing swim trunks. His chiseled features shined in the sunlight that came through her bedroom window. "How do I play with it?" he finally said, confused.

Genevieve rolled her eyes and took the doll out of his hands. "Like this." She held Barbie in her right hand and Ken in her left. Then she slapped the plastic dolls' faces together mimicking kisses. She embellished the action with kissy noises as Michael sat with a shocked expression on his face.

"Can we play something else?" He asked as he watched the dolls practically eat each other in horror.

Genevieve thought for a moment. "We could play house." She tossed the dolls aside and picked out a larger baby doll instead. "You be the daddy and I'll be the mommy."

Liam stood in the doorway of Genevieve's room. "Sweetie, I think that Michael should go home. His dad just left."

She huffed loudly, throwing the doll to her bed, crossing her arms.

"Maybe Michael would like to play some other day?" The boy smiled and nodded politely. "Come on, I'll walk you home. Say goodbye Genny."

"Goodbye, Michael." she grumbled under her breath. She was upset, it was her first opportunity to make a new friend and they hadn't even been together for ten minutes.

"Stay in your room. Daddy will be home in a few minutes, but I shouldn't be long."

Michael looked up at Liam confused by the sentence. It sounded like he was suggesting that Genevieve had two dads but that didn't sound possible. He shrugged it off as Liam brought him downstairs and out the door to his house next door.

* * *

**Please if you would be so kind, take the time to review. I worked so hard on this story and I really love to read your thoughts :) Thank ya'll! and Happy New Year! Next time I update I will no longer be in NJ! AHH CRAY CRAY!**


End file.
